First Date
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Each chapter has a different couple's daughter featured. This is the team 'interrogating' their dates. Danny and Lindsay's daughter first, Mac and Stella's next and Flack's is soon to come. Read and review please! Enjoy!
1. First Date

_**Hey y'all! I'm going to try my hand at a Danny/Lindsay and company story! I hope y'all like it! **_

_**This goes out to Laurzz! Thanks for everything, girlie! You rock! **_

_**Please read and review! Thanks  
- iheartcsinewyork**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or anything that you recognize, I do own Cayetano, TayeLynn, McKella, Raye, Giovanni, Matteo and of course Arabella and any other characters you don't recognize, please ask before using. I also own an autograph picture of AJ Buckley! **__****__** I also don't own 'I'd Come for You by Nickelback' either! Great song though! **_

A knock on the door sounded through the Messer apartment at exactly 6:50 p.m. Detective Danny Messer got up from the couch in the living room and went to answer it.

Standing in the doorway was a teenager who looked to be about 16 or 17 years old. He ushered the boy inside and told him to go into the living room.

The teenager stopped short at the sight that greeted him; 4 NYPD Detectives were sitting on the couch all with their shields and guns resting on their hips. There were also two identical boys sitting on the floor.

Danny cleared his throat and spoke, "What's your full name, son?"

The teenager finally spoke, "Cayetano Antonio Ramos."

Danny nodded, "Nickname?"

"Most people just call me Ty."

Danny nodded again, "Got a job?"

"I work after school at the bodega on 12th and Brooklyn."

"Got a car?"

"No, sir."

Danny gave a small smile; at least that was one less thing he would have to worry about.

Ty looked around the room nervously, each detective had their eyes trained intently on him and the two boys on the floor had gazes that were just as intimidating.

Danny spoke again, "This is Detective Mac Taylor; head of the New York City Crime Lab. Sitting next to him is Homicide Detective Don Flack Jr., the best known detective in this city. Next to him is Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, multiple doctorates and next to him is Detective Adam Ross, leading DNA analyst in the country along with being one of the top field agents. And in case you weren't aware, I'm Danny Messer, Arabella's father. Oh and sitting on the floor are Belle's younger twin brothers, Giovanni and Matteo Messer."

Ty swallowed nervously, "Ni…nice to meet you all."

All 7 nodded in perfect unison before Mac spoke, "Where are you taking my goddaughter?"

"I'm taking her to Carmello's on 23rd and River Street."

Mac nodded, "I've been there, good choice. Do you have any other plans?"

"Going to see a movie after that, I'm going to let her decide which one she'd like to see the most."

Adam spoke up, "She's been dying to see _17 Again_, and it'll probably gain you some brownie points if you suggest that."

Danny shot Adam a glare that said, _this boy better not be getting any brownie points or any other points from my daughter_. Adam just grinned obnoxiously at Danny.

Hawkes spoke up next, "What's your grade point average, Ty?"

"3.971."

"What's your lowest class?"

"College Calculus, I've got an 89%."

Hawkes looked impressed, "What grade are you again?"

"I'm a junior in high school."

"You're 16?"

"No, I'm 17."

Danny's face darkened to a shade of red, "17? You know Belle's only 16, right?"

"Yes, sir, I know. I turned 17 on the 22nd of October and she turns 17 on the 14th of December."

Danny looked impressed that this boy already knew his little girl's birthday, most teenage guys weren't into the details, they just wanted the benefits of the date.

Flack finally spoke, his first time since Ty had arrived, the question that everyone had been avoiding, "What are your intentions for tonight with Arabella?

Ty's eyes widened as all of the detectives leaned forward towards him, awaiting a response.

"My intentions tonight are to show Arabella a good time, have some laughs and get to know each other in a more personal, but not sexual way."

Danny grunted, not entirely satisfied with his answer, so he changed the topic, "You play sports?"

"Yea, I've been the starting pitcher on the baseball team since freshman year. I've also been playing baseball, football and basketball since I was 5."

"Favorite teams?"

"Yankees, Giants and Knicks, I'm a NYC boy."

Flack smiled, "Good man. Yankees are my boys."

Adam laughed, "Yea, your boys, Flack…keep dreaming."

All the others laughed along until Lindsay came into the room. She glared at the men, and turned her attention to Ty.

"It's nice to see you again Cayetano. Ari is almost ready; I just wanted to make sure the boys weren't giving you too hard of a time."

Ty smiled, "It's nice to see you again too, Mrs. Messer, and they've been very…welcoming."

"Please, it's Lindsay and it was nice of you to lie for them. Ari should be down in about 5 minutes or so."

Ty nodded, "Thanks."

Lindsay turned to her husband of 16 years, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Be nice or no getting laid for a week."

Danny groaned, "Baby, that's not fair, she's my little girl."

Lindsay giggled, "You decide cowboy, but I've got this brand new outfit I want to try on tonight, and it's not the kind of outfit I can wear out in public."

Danny started to respond, but remembered that there were other people present in the room and he ushered Lindsay back to Belle's room to help her finish getting ready.

After she was gone, everyone in the room stood up, all of them facing Ty.

Danny spoke first, "This is my little girl you are taking on a date and I swear on my life and my badge, if you do anything…and I do mean, anything, to hurt my little girl I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Ty's eyes got big as saucers, but he managed to stutter out, "Y…yes…sir. I understand."

Mac was next in line to lay some sense into the teenager, "I own 12 guns, 4 different types of samurai swords, 3 bow and arrows, all steel capped and I know 7 different kinds of martial arts. I know how to use it all…if anything happens to my princess, I will be right next to Danny, making sure you never see the light of day again. Understood?"

Ty nodded, unable to speak.

Hawkes faced him next, "I'm not a violent man, but I would protect that little girl to my last dying breath. If anything happens to her…you'll be the first man to ever have a live autopsy performed on them."

Ty paled and looked like he was about to pass out.

Adam stepped forward, "I don't have a fancy speech or anything, but I'm saying the same thing as all of these guys…you hurt her…you pay for it."

Flack was the last of the adults to give his piece about protecting his 'niece', "I've got the entire NYPD Police Force at my disposal, and don't ever think I'm afraid to use it. You are getting ready to date the most loved, well-protected girl in this entire city, you better think twice about everything you do to her, with her or for her. We would all lay down our lives for her and you damn well better know that we will do anything to keep her safe. So, as some of the others mentioned before, you hurt her…we hurt you…a hundred times worse."

Ty nodded and tried to speak but was interrupted by Giovanni, "We may not look like a threat to you, but family is the most important thing to us and we will do anything to protect that."

Matteo spoke up next, "We may be younger and smaller, but both of us have black belts in karate thanks to Uncle Mac and we each know how to fire and break down a Glock 18 thanks to Uncle Don and Dad. Don't make us show you either one of those skills."

Ty grinned and nodded, "Thanks gentlemen. I appreciate the forewarning, but I have no intention of ever hurting Arabella."

Danny was about to say something else, but Lindsay breezed into the room and hushed the conversation.

"She's coming you guys, she's coming."

All eyes turned to the doorway as Arabella came through the door, "Daddy! You promised you wouldn't make a big deal about this!"

Danny grinned his famous Messer grin, "Sorry, but you're my baby. You knew this was going to happen."

Arabella nodded, "I did. I love you daddy."

Danny smiled and leaned in to give her a hug, "I love you too baby girl."

Ty spoke up, "It was nice meeting all of you, Mr. Messer, I'll have her home by 10."

Danny nodded, "11 is fine. Be careful."

Arabella's eyes widened, "You're the best daddy! I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Arabella turned to face Flack and Mac, "Tell TayeLynn and McKella that I'll call them as soon as I get home."

Flack and Mac both nodded and promised Arabella that they would tell their daughters to be ready for the phone call.

Arabella turned around and blew a kiss to Danny and Lindsay before walking out the door with her hand intertwined with Ty's.

The door shut and Danny sighed with relief, "I'm so glad that's over and done with."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "It really wasn't necessary for you to scare the crap out of him you know."

Danny smirked, "I know, but Montana, she's my baby."

Lindsay nodded, "I know, I know, but babe…you practically killed the guy with fear."

Danny popped his collar, "That's just the Messer way."

Giovanni and Matteo cracked up with laughter, "Dad don't ever do that again."

Danny just laughed, "Whatever, you guys have a pretty cool old man."

Matteo nodded, "Whatever it takes to make you sleep at night."

Giovanni nodded in agreement, "G'night Mom and Dad. Good night, Uncle Adam, Uncle Don, Uncle Mac and good night Uncle Shel. Thanks for looking out for Ari."

There was a chorus of good nights from all the men and then the twins disappeared into their bedroom, Lindsay following behind them to make sure that they actually brushed their teeth, not just wetted the toothbrush, as they were prone to do.

Danny turned to face his friends, his family and his support system. "Thanks for coming over guys. It really helped out, I was, and still am a nervous wreck, my baby girl is in the hands of a teenage male. Why the fuck did I ever agree to this?"

Mac laughed, "Hey, don't whine to me, I've got a daughter who just 6 months younger than Ari. Stella has been trying to get me ready for when Kell starts dating, but I swear that she will be 30 before a guy so much as looks at her."

They guys broke out into laughter, and Flack spoke up, "Taye's already asked me to date and I told her that if she asked me again I was locking her in a tower. She didn't like that too much."

They all turned to Adam who's daughter was still only 6 years old, "Hey, Raye still thinks that boys have cooties and I plan on keeping it that way as long as possible."

Hawkes laughed at the way the men were protecting their daughters, "Thank goodness I've only got boys."

Danny laughed as well, "Be grateful, Doc, be very grateful."

The men continued to talk for a couple more minutes until Lindsay came out to the living room. The conversation died down and she smiled at all of the guys, "Thanks for coming over guys, but I'm kicking you out, I'm tired and Danny and I have some business to attend to."

Adam grinned, "You are so getting laid, Messer."

Danny laughed, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

One, by one all of the men got up to leave and soon they were all out the door and Danny got up to deadbolt it behind them, checking to make sure that the chain was locked as well.

He turned around at the sound of Lindsay's voice, "Are you coming cowboy?"

"Be right there, babe."

Danny made a quick stop in the hallway, pausing to admire the pictures of Arabella as a baby.

"When did you grow up, baby?" he voiced his question quietly to himself.

As if receiving an answer, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket and softly play the song, 'I'd Come for You'; he pulled it out and flipped it open. On the screen there was a picture of Arabella and a new text message,

_Daddy, I love you so much_. _  
You'll always me the #1 man in my heart.  
xoxo Your Baby Girl, Ari_

Danny hit reply:

_You'll always be my #1 girl,  
but don't tell your mother.  
I love you too, baby.  
Love, Daddy._

Danny snapped the phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. He flipped off the light in the hallway and walked towards his bedroom. Lindsay was laying on the bed in one of his NYPD shirts and she smiled as she saw her husband appear.

"You okay, baby?"

Danny smiled and then nodded, "I am now."

_**So, this was just a random thought that popped into my head and the muse wouldn't let me forget it. I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry about the ending, it kinda sucked. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Oh and shameless self-promoting…go check out A Precious Gemstone, my other baby… **__****__** Thanks y'all! **_

_**Reviews = *Hugs from Flack, Danny, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!!!***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey y'all! I'm back…sorry about that…haha! I told myself repeatedly that I didn't have time to write more, but that didn't quite work…so here's the chapter with Mac's daughter, McKella Taylor. I do plan to do Flack's daughter as well. I might even do a chat with the guy's and their daughters individually. **_

_**Hope you stay tuned to the coming chapters! Put me on story alert or author alert to keep updated! **_

_**Thanks to all that reviewed…y'all rock!  
narnia-aslan, angelessmey, Hypedupash, The Chosen one 16, afrozenheart412, CSINYluver, Aeroniel's Pyro, laurzz, sourtherngurl1227, dantanagirl411, Brinchen86, ATE Fruitcake yesterday, chrysalis escapist and MakeItHappen01. You guys are amazing! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any other characters that you recognize. If you don't recognize it, I probably own it, so ask before you use it. Thanks! I don't own **_**Coney Island or Cyclone.**

_**One more thing… I'm sure that everyone is aware of… EDDIE CAHILL IS NOW A MARRIED MAN!!! Congrats to him, bummer for us! Haha! He's got a damn lucky wifey! ;)**_

Mac Taylor was a nervous wreck.

Correction, Mac Taylor was a nervous wreck, terrified and absolutely horrified at the thought of his daughter being taken out on the town by some teenage boy.

Mac looked around the living room, the whole crew was there; Danny, Flack, Adam and Hawkes. McKella's younger sister, Mariah was also sitting on the floor watching some Disney show about a pop star or something.

Mariah was humming along with the theme song and Mac started laughing when he realized that Adam was along singing along with his 10 year old daughter.

"Adam, are you a Hannah Montana fan?"

Adam blushed, "Nah, its Raye's favorite show, so I've seen it quite a few times."

Mac laughed and was about to snap out a clever comeback when the doorbell rang. The house fell silent and Mac stood up and stalked over to the door.

Mariah spoke up before her father opened the door, "Daddy."

"Yea, baby?"

"Don't kill him, please, Kell really likes him. Be sorta nice to him."

Mac made a sound low in his throat, "We'll see baby."

Opening the door, Mac Taylor came face to face with the boy who was supposed to be taking his little girl out. He was tall, around six feet, with a medium muscular build. His dark hair was spiked in different directions and when he smiled at Mac, he displayed a mouth of straight, white teeth. His smile faded however, when he saw the look on Mac's face.

"Come in."

The teenager stepped inside the house and stood awkwardly for a moment before Mac ushered him into the living room.

The lanky teen stopped quickly at the wall of detectives that greeted him. Each and every person, minus Mariah, had a gun and badge strapped to their waist, accompanied by a glare on their face.

Mac took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the next couple of minutes. The questions that he had carefully thought out flew out the window…he was winging it – going on instinct, something he rarely ever felt comfortable with.

"What's your full name, kid?"

"Dillion Matthew Alexander, sir."

Mac's gaze tightened, "Don't call me sir."

Dillion nodded fearfully, "Kay."

"My name's Detective Mac Taylor. Head of the NYPD Crime Lab. You call me Detective Taylor and nothing else."

Dillion nodded again, "Nice to meet you."

Mac gestured to the others in the living room, "Detective Danny Messer, Detective Adam Ross, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes and Homicide Detective Don Flack Jr. On the floor there is my youngest, Mariah."

Dillion repeated his earlier phrase, "It's nice to meet all of you."

When nothing was said in response, Mac cleared his throat and looked over at the other detectives, silently asking for help. Danny stood up, "How old are you?"

"I just turned 17."

"Ok, do you have a job?"

"I tutor grade school kids after I'm done with school, but other than that, I don't really have a job."

Mac cut in, "What subjects do you help them with?"

"I'm really good with science and math."

Flack butted in this time, always one to get straight to the point, "Are you friends with Ty Ramos?"

Dillion smiled, "Yea, he and I are tight. Why?"

"No reason, but did he let you in on what went down when he took Ari out?"

Dillion's smile fell from his face, "Uhh…yea…he did."

Adam grinned, "Well, then you know what to expect."

Dillion's eyes widened and he swallowed loudly, "Um…uh huh."

Hawkes spoke for the first time, "You look scared."

"A little, Ty clued me in on what went down. He told me that Detective Taylor was a real badas…"

Mac's glare cut the teenager off, "I dare you to even finish that sentence. My daughter is ten years old for God's sake."

Dillion started to say something but Mariah cut in, "It's ok Daddy. Uncle Danny says it all the time."

Danny shrugged when Mac glared at him and Flack burst out laughing before Mariah spoke again, "So does Uncle Don."

Flack's laughter died down and Mariah stood up from her spot on the floor and walked over to Dillion. She stopped in front of him and looked up at the tall figure.

"My sister seems to like you a lot, and if it makes her happy, I'm happy too." Dillion smiled; glad to have the approval of one person in the room, but his smiled vanished at the next words out of Mariah's mouth. "But if you hurt her, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for an entire week. McKella is my best friend and I love her a lot, so don't break her heart or I'll break you. Got it?"

Beads of sweat broke out on Dillion's forehead and he swallowed fearfully, "Got it."

Mac was shocked, and slightly proud of his youngest daughter. He wanted to reprimand her for her language, but couldn't find it in himself. Instead he held his arms out and Mariah eagerly gave her father a hug, hoping that she wasn't in trouble.

Glancing up at his face, she was relieved to find no traces of anger, "Daddy? I'm gonna go finish some homework. I love you."

Mac smiled and kissed Mariah on the forehead, "Ok sweetheart, I love you too."

Mariah blew kisses to each of her uncles before sending a glare to Dillion who was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.

"Remember what I said. Don't hurt her and we won't have a problem."

"I'll… I'll remember that."

Mariah nodded and made her exit down the hallway, leaving Dillion alone with four very overprotective men.

The room was silent until Stella breezed in, announcing that McKella was going to be ready in 10 minutes.

Mac saw Dillion tense in excitement and he called Stella over to him while the others took on the task of firing off more questions at Dillion.

"What is it Mac? McKella needs my help to finish getting ready."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, I mean we don't know anything about this boy."

Stella patted Mac's arm and placed a lingering kiss on his mouth, trying to reassure his fears of letting go of his baby girl.

"Will you relax honey; I ran him through the databases and called his parents. He's a good kid Mac, and Kell really likes him."

Mac was stuck on the fact that she had run him through the databases. "You ran him through our databases? Kell told me that she wasn't going to speak to me for a month if I did that!"

Stella shrugged, "Yes, she told YOU that, not me. Besides, what Kella doesn't know won't hurt her."

Mac smiled, "Oh I've so got dirt on you… next time I'm in crap with her, I'm so telling her that."

Stella smiled back at him, "You do that and see what happens next time the kids are out of the house. It won't be pretty my dear husband."

Starting to reply Mac was startled by the sound of his daughter's voice projecting throughout the house, "MOOOOM!"

Stella grinned, "That's my cue boys. We'll be down shortly and guys go easy on Dillion will ya?"

Glancing at Dillion, Stella winked at him before rushing out of the room to assist her eldest daughter.

The glares returned in full force and Dillion tried to swallow his nervous glances around the room, without much luck.

Adam spoke up first and grinned at Dillion, "Ok, so this is how this is gonna go down. We threaten you, you don't tell anyone what happened and then you and Kell go on your merry ways. Got it?"

Dillion nodded, "Got it."

Danny cleared his throat, "McKella is my daughter's best friend and when McKella is unhappy, Ari is too. And nothing pisses me off more than my daughter being unhappy, nothing. So I'll do whatever I can to keep both of them happy, even if it means doing something entirely illegal to a certain teenage kid. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." Dillion answered, his voice cracking with nerves.

Flack was next in line, "Same thing Messer said. Taye and Kell are best friends and if either of them get upset I don't take it lightly. I push one button on my phone and I've got every police officer in the city on your ass, so I'd be careful and make sure my finger doesn't need to hit that button."

"Kay."

Hawkes stepped forward and spoke up, "I can tell you are a smart guy and it doesn't take a Ph. D to understand that it would be very stupid for you to hurt Kell in anyway. Just to give you a warning though; if you hurt McKella I will make sure that your birth certificate is a worthless document."

All of the jaws dropped in the room, Doc's threat surprising everyone with its fierceness.

Dillion's eyes widened and his skin turned pale, and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead once again.

Adam's voice broke the silence in the room next, "At the risk of you passing out, I'm gonna take it easy on you, keep it simple, nothing to scary… just a few words of advice."

Dillion leaned forward, ready to hear the words of advice and escape the threats that had him shaking with fear.

"If you do hurt McKella in any way, shape or form… it'd be very wise of you to sleep with your eyes open - for the rest of your life."

"Ok, eyes open. Got it."

All of the adults smiled at his nervous chatter, waiting with bated breath for Mac's warning next.

When the former Marine stepped up, the room seemed to tense, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I'd like nothing more than to lock McKella up in a tower and keep her from boys until she is 50. Since Stella would kill me if I did that, it isn't going to happen. But there are a few things that I will make certain do happen if anything, and I mean ANYTHING hurts my baby girl. Things that you wouldn't want to hear out loud, things I can't even say out loud."

Mac paused, "Stell is always telling the girls that nobody is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry. If you are ever the cause of my daughter's tears – you will quickly and painfully become a nobody. Make sense?"

"Yesss…sir… I… I mean Detective Taylor." Dillion stuttered out. "It makes perfect sense, I understand, I got it, never hurt McKella. I promise."

Mac nodded, semi-satisfied that Dillion seemed to make it through the 'introductions' well. The living room was silent and Mac was about to resort to mindless chitchat when Stella walked in with Mariah on her heels and grinned broadly, "She's coming down now."

Everyone went silent and watched the doorway, waiting for McKella to come through. When she did, Mac's breath caught in his throat. Standing before him wasn't his little pigtailed girl anymore, it was a young woman… not that he was going to tell anyone that.

Stepping forward Mac enveloped McKella in a hug, "You look beautiful baby."

McKella blushed, "Thanks daddy. Mom helped with my hair, do you like it?"

McKella had gotten Stella's curls and lots of them, "I do honey, it looks good."

Pulling back from her dad's embrace, McKella walked over to Dillion and smiled shyly, "Hi Dillion."

Dillion smiled and then blurted out the first thing that came out of his mouth, "Hot."

When he realized he had said it out loud, he fumbled to cover it up before all the detectives had a bead on him and were ready to shoot him into the ground, "I, I… I mean that you look pretty."

McKella beamed and looked back at her mom who nodded slightly. Threading her arm through Dillion's, McKella led them over to the door before turning around to face the living room full of the people that she loved.

"Bye you guys. Love you."

Murmurings of 'love you' and 'have fun' were heard and Mac stepped forward to embrace his daughter again, "Have fun baby girl. I love you."

Leaning up, McKella placed a kiss on her dad's cheek, "I love you too daddy."

McKella hugged her mom and then her younger sister before giving quick hugs to each of her uncles and she was back by Dillion's side and ready to go.

Dillion spoke up, "I'll have her home by 10 Detective Taylor."

McKella laughed, "Dillion you can call him Mac, right daddy?"

Dillion looked fearfully at Mac, waiting to hear from the man who carried the gun, "Of course it's fine sweetie."

All of the detectives suppressed a chuckle at Mac's strained agreement. Dillion nodded, but chose to address him as Detective Taylor, just to be safe.

Dillion opened the front door and followed McKella outside. Mac let out a sigh of relief, glad to have that over with until he heard the words, "I'm gonna make you scream."

This time it was himself who was holding someone back, Stella was literally on the door in a matter of seconds, almost ripping it off its hinges.

The next words that Mac heard had him next in line to tear the boy's head off, "So, have you ever ridden _The Cyclone_?"

The door was halfway opened when Mac heard his daughter's response, "Yea, but I've only gotten to go to Coney Island one time, and it was when I was younger, so I'm really excited to get to ride _Cyclone_, I haven't gotten to ride a roller coaster in forever!"

Both of them stopped immediately and looked at each other in embaressment before everyone else in the room burst out laughing. Stella and Mac eventually joined in and soon everyone was laughing with tears rolling down their cheeks.

The mood was dampened by the sound of multiple cell phones going off. Danny, Flack, Hawkes and Adam groaned when the realized that they were being called in.

"What? You guys are the bosses, why aren't you getting called in?" Danny complained.

"We both took the day off, and like you said, we're the bosses." Stella grinned and waved as all of the guys were leaving, each of them stopping to give Mariah a hug good bye.

"Bye Uncle Don, Uncle Danny, Uncle Adam and Uncle Shel. Have fun figuring out who killed who."

All of the guys grumbled in response and Mac laughed and called out, "Thanks for everything you guys."

Turning around, Flack grinned, "I expect the same thing when Taye gets a guy."

Mac nodded, "Anytime."

Flack laughed, "I'd rather it be later than sooner."

All the guys laughed before the ones who got called in climbed in their respective cars and drove away.

Mac shut the front door and sighed, "Finally, over, done, kaput."

Mariah giggled, "You did very good daddy, I'm so proud of you."

Mac laughed, "Thanks, I'm glad that I met your standards."

Mariah rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going up to my room."

Stella laughed, "Ok honey. We'll call you down for dinner. I'm making _baklava rolls_."

Mariah grinned, "Yes and since McKella's gone, I get more! Yeah!!"

Mac laughed, "Weren't you on your way to your room?"

"I'm going." Mariah ran upstairs and soon there was the slam of a door and then they heard her holler back down, "Sorry."

Stella let out a little chuckle, "Anyways. How'd did the chat with the guys go? I wanna know what you guys said!"

Mac shook his head, "Sorry Stell, it's staying between me and the guys."

Stella's face broke out into a big grin, "Not for long it's not."

Mac looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Walking over to the living room Stella bent over and reached down behind the couch pulling out a tape recorder. "I wanted to see who gave the best threat, and bake them some _loukoumathes_.

Mac laughed, "Honestly, really Stella?"

Stella stuck her lip out, "Mac, McKella means just as much to me and I appreciate the guys protecting our baby girl."

Mac's gaze softened, "I know hon. Besides, what if I had the best threat? Do I get the _loukoumathes_ as well?"

Stella grinned, "Oh no. No you don't."

Mac frowned, "Why not? I love those things."

Stella's grinned widened, "Your reward will be much, much sweeter than that."

Mac grinned, "Really? What is it?"

"Let's just say that you had better hope that you had the best threat."

Mac smiled, "Oh yea?"

Stella nodded, "Oh yea."

Their teasing banter was broken as Mariah clomped down the stairs, "Mom, when are you gonna start baking? I wanna help."

"Soon, you both can help me out."

Mac nodded in agreement, "Alright. Let's go wash up Mariah, and then we can start helping your mom."

Mariah ran off towards the kitchen and Stella followed behind her, leaving Mac alone with his thoughts for a couple minutes.

His mind wandered back to the day that they brought McKella home from the hospital. She had been a tiny baby, barely 6 pounds with a full head of curly brown hair. Mac had been terrified to hold her at first, afraid that he would drop the small baby.

Once Stella reassured his fears and he got the hang of it, he couldn't put her down. She was beautiful and he spent hours rocking her to sleep and softly singing to her.

Startled out of his thoughts, Mac heard Mariah call from the kitchen. "C'mon daddy, hurry up."

"I'm coming sweetheart."

Mac glanced back at the front door that his baby girl had gone through not 30 minutes ago. His baby girl that had grown up so quickly. His baby girl that was no longer the 5 year following him through the lab, his baby girl that was no longer begging him to play Barbie dolls.

He was pulled out of his musings when Mariah bounded into the living room where Mac was still standing. Pulling on her father's hand, Mariah glanced up at him with adoration shining in her eyes, "Let's go daddy."

Mac smiled, "Ok, let's go help your momma."

Mariah grinned, "Yea. And daddy, Kella is going to be fine. Don't you worry."

Mac glanced down at his youngest daughter, almost laughing at how their roles were reversed, "I know Kell will be ok. Now, let's go help your mom make those _baklava rolls._"

_**OH MY GOODNESS! I'm so sorry about how long this dragggggged on for, I just couldn't get the ending right!! Again, sorry. I do hope that you guys like the second chapter of this little story of mine! There will be a few more chapters to come, hopefully within the next few weeks, but with school starting up soon, we'll see. Please review!! I'm asking nicely, with Carmine and whipped cream on top. Mmmm… yummy! ;D**_

_**Reviews = *Hugs from Flack, Danny, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!!!***_


End file.
